Learning to Love
by SilverReplay
Summary: <html><head></head>Can loved be learned? Spending almost her whole life disguised as a male, Orihara Nozomu, commonly known to the Ikebukuro populace as Orihara Izaya, she nearly forgets she is female until her father comes crashing back into her life. And not for the better, either. AU Shizaya Fem!Izaya</html>


_**Learning to Love**_

Disclaimer: I own nothing. And I'm pretty sure I'm not making any monetary profit off of this.

Drabble for actualodinson's 30 Day Dark Fandom OTP challenge

Day 7: 10/7/14

**Prompt: Love/hate relationships (emphasis on elements of personality that characters don't like about each other; "I hate you so much I just want to make out with you!" etc.)**

_Summary: Can loved be learned? Spending almost her whole life disguised as a male, Orihara Nozomu, commonly known to the Ikebukuro populace as Orihara Izaya, she nearly forgets she is female until her father comes crashing back into her life. And not for the better, either. AU Shizaya_

_***I actually plan to continue this someday, one short 1k chapter isn't enough to properly convey the OTP pairing with the plot I chose.***_

...

"Love can be learned." Closing the stone door behind him, her father plunged the room into complete darkness, all because she refused to marry someone she does not love. How did it all come to this?

…Less than a week ago…

Cackling, Izaya leapt over an overturned mail box before ducking as a lamppost flew over her head. "What's wrong, Shizu-chan! You're all off today!" Smirking, she skidded, neatly avoiding the vending machine that sailed over her and fell right in front of her. Turning around with her hands tucked into her fur-lined coat, she watched the panting figure of her rival catch up to her.

"Damn, you, Izaya…" the blonde was ruffled, hair flying everywhere, dark blue tinted sunglasses hanging onto his face by only one ear, sweat lining his forehead. Izaya can even hear the palpitations of his heartbeat. Oh, she can't wait for the day when all she will hear is silence. Striding forward, she casually flicked a speck of paint off of his bartender uniform. Her hand lingered slightly on his chest before she lowered it, wiping her hand on her jeans.

"I was only stopping by to say hi, you know, Shizu-chan. You didn't have to get all hissy and have a fit." Walking away, she almost didn't hear the whistling of a fire hydrant coming her way. Isn't it neat that she can identify so many things by the sound of air resistance against it? Honestly, one of the main reasons she likes teasing Shizu-chan so much is on how much fun the monster gives her. She can get so many experiments done and without harming her beloved humans either!

"IZAYA! Get back here!" He's chasing after her before a crash was heard. Shizuo lacked the foresight to realize that the destruction of a fire hydrant will lead to the eventual flooding of the area.

"Silly Shizu-chan," she shook her head in mock pity. Glancing back at the drenched male, she couldn't help but let her eyes roam over his toned chest, the white dress shirt clinging tastefully to his muscles. Clenching her eyes shut in disgust, she can't believe she even did that. She hates him! Hated him ever since their first meeting, what is she even doing checking him out! She can't love anybody because she loves them all! And if she did love somebody, it would never be a monster like Shizu-chan. By the time she rounded the street corner and heard the insistent apologies of the monster behind her, she couldn't help but chuckle. He didn't even realize she had pickpocketed him! Pulling out a whole case of cigars, a lighter, and the chewed up cigar he had in his mouth, she tossed them into a trash can nearby. She didn't realize that a childhood acquaintance passing through Ikeburo had seen her and recognized her as the runaway daughter of Orihara Shirou, Orihara Nozomu.

…

"You found her? You found that irresponsible daughter of mine?" Leaning forward, dark brown eyes gleamed with hope and something else, but whatever it was, it wasn't altruistic.

"I saw her yesterday in Ikebukuro. Her ebony hair was cut short and she wore male clothing, but I can never forget those dark reddish brown eyes of hers. It was definitely Orihara-chan, Orihara-sama."

Bowing his head, the brunette sighed in relief when he was dismissed. He felt pity for the sadistically ruthless female, but his job and his family's welfare was on the line. Her bastard of a father had been searching for her for nearly 8 years, ever since she ran away during middle school. He didn't get why she left, she had everything and was the princess of the public, the famous perfect daughter, aspiring singer, and beautiful model from the Orihara family. He didn't understand why she even cut her beautiful long ebony tresses. Keiji admits in the dark corners of his mind that he had a crush on her as a kid, most of the boys his age and some above had one. She was…perfect. He didn't know what happened to her to turn her into that psychopath Orihara Izaya is rumored to be, and honestly, he doesn't want to know.

…

It was when she was in the solitude of her room, barred from Nami and all outside forces, she truly felt at peace. Tugging at a stray strand of hair, she brushed it behind her ear. She needed another haircut soon. It irritates her at how fast her hair kept growing back. How is she supposed to appear a male when she has long hair! It's not like she's against long haired males or anything, it's just that with long hair, she's too recognizable as Nozomu. And she's not Nozomu anymore, she's Izaya. Glancing at an overturned picture frame, she lifted it up, smiling sadly at the photo hidden in it. It was these moments when her emotions were revitalized, when some aspects of Nozomu emerged. Replacing the picture, she spun around in her chair, returning to work.

In that picture was a family, a stone-faced father, a meek mother, an elderly couple, two bright faced girls not older than three, and a happy girl, dressed in a light red party dress and with raven hair all dolled up. The Orihara family, before Izaya's grandparents died, her father became obsessed with power and wealth, and she had enough.

...

Read. Review. Favorite!

7/30 Days done~

-SilverReplay.


End file.
